The Blind Seer
by Lotus Fantasy
Summary: Despondent after the events of Avengers, Thor turns to a powerful, ancient being to reverse the clock. Her only words of warning: "This cannot be undone, it cannot be redone. And there are ALWAYS unforeseen consequences." Thor cannot possibly predict what his decision leads to, nor how everything will change. ThunderFrost, eventual MPreg, no OOCness, not AU.
1. Prelude

**One: In the Darkest Part of Night, What is Done Cannot Be Undone**

_The music in the hall was loud, and the smell of roast venison and mead filled the air with a heavy musk. Voices, laughter, hands thumping him on the back and offering congratulations. All familiar, all repeated many times. Yet he was not tired of it, none of it. These would be his people one day, his to rule and lead. He wished to be a loved and respected king—like his father._

_ ". . . and we filled the ground with our arrows to make the vermin dance!" Volstagg was practically braying._

_ "Let's show them exactly how!" Fandral said with laughter in his voice._

_ The drunken Volstagg immediately capered about on the grand hall floor, lumbering like a tree in the first stages of falling. Uproarious laughter greeted his antics, and Thor happily joined them. It did his heart good to see his friends in fine humor. If everyone escaped their adventures unscathed, then it was a good day._

_ The feasting and partying dragged on well into the night, long past the Allfather's brief appearance to congratulate his son on another hunt. Long past the Queen Mother's appearance to embrace her son and murmur how proud he made her in his ear. Long past any decent hour, and it was some time during these dark stretches that Thor realized something was missing._

_ Rather, someone._

_ He hadn't seen his brother once during the festivities._

_ Eventually he bade his friends good night—many of them were passed out on the tables and chairs. More staggering than walking, Thor made his blurry way through the halls to Loki's rooms. He didn't even think to knock in his state, he just banged the door open._

_ Loki's chambers were impeccably neat. The only place where a bit of chaos reigned was the table and lounge sofa near the balcony. Books of varying sizes were scattered over top, and there were parchments and quills scattered throughout. Beyond the sitting room was Loki's bedroom, and Thor stumbled his way through the furniture with a grin on his face._

_ He yanked it open to find Loki drawing a robe of ebony silk up over his slender shoulders. Full moonlight spilled in through the large window, the curtains parted and window open wide. A cool breeze drifted in, and Thor froze on the threshold to stare. With only cold silver light to illumine him, Loki looked an ethereal beauty with his ivory skin and hair black as pitch._

_ Even the color of his eyes had been blanched of all color._

_ "Thor!" the younger hissed, belting his robe. "What in Borr's name are you doing in here at this hour? Do you even know what time it is?"_

_ "Aye," Thor said, the power of movement restored. His grin returned as he half tripped, half fell across the distance between them._

_ Loki caught him before he hit the floor face-first, but at half Thor's mass he staggered under the weight and toppled down onto the bed. Thor found it quite funny, especially that he fell right on top of his brother. He started laughing into the silken-smooth skin of a moon-pale neck._

_ Cold hands gripped his upper arms and squeezed. "You are _drunk_, Thor," Loki snarled. "Get off me, you great oaf!"_

_ "Come, brother," Thor sniggered, "tell me this isn't the least bit funny."_

_ "It is not," Loki snapped._

_ Thor suddenly felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh as Loki kneed him right in the gut. Still wheezing out laughter, Thor rolled sideways onto his back. Loki tried to rise, but Thor reached up and grabbed a thin wrist and yanked. Loki fell back down, this time the one sprawled on top. His slight weight barely registered to Thor's inebriated mind, and he continued to chuckle._

_ "Loki," he said, shaking his head, "you're exquisite in the moonlight."_

_ His brother froze, staring down at him in apparent shock. It morphed quickly into anger. "Don't mock me, Thor," he growled. "Even drunk."_

_ Thor's laughter tapered off into a tender smile. He wrapped a single large hand around both Loki's wrists and reached up with his free hand to tangle in ebony hair. "I do not mock, Loki."_

_ Loki closed his eyes, looking irritated and tired. "Thor . . . I'm too weary to deal with you right now."_

_ Grinning, Thor gently tugged on the hair still in his grip. "Are you drunk too, little brother?"_

_ Eyes gone black in the darkness narrowed. "I was celebrating my own success tonight, brother," he grumbled, sounding petulant, "with my tutor."_

_ "Then I have even more reason to be here in high spirits!" Thor exclaimed, and he pulled Loki down to plant his mouth on his brother's._

_ It took his muddled brain several seconds to catch up to his thoughtless actions. He broke the kiss, ready to offer some sort of excuse, but his tongue stilled at the look on Loki's face. His brother didn't look angry or appalled—indeed, it was almost contemplation in his countenance._

_ "What are you doing, Thor?" he inquired._

_ "I . . ." Thor said, flabbergasted by his own response to the kiss. Then words just didn't seem appropriate any more. Loki was too beautiful, the moonlight was too perfect, and the robe had fallen off a slender shoulder. He dragged Loki back to his mouth._

_ There was a sudden flurry of movement. Perhaps they were both too drunk to even consider what they were doing. Loki did not resist as Thor flipped them, bearing down on that slim body and finding it pliant. When he pushed the robe open, he almost groaned to find Loki naked beneath. He immediately shucked his tunic, and Loki reached up for the leather tie in his hair. Thor shook his head, and Loki seemed to enjoy the cascade of golden hair down Thor's neck._

_ It was difficult to remove his trousers when Loki dragged him down for another kiss. This time he opened his mouth and invited Thor in with a wet tongue, and Thor was drowning. Without breaking the kiss he undid the laces of his breeches, and at some point Loki's cool hands joined his in removing them._

_ The ambient temperature in the room was low due to the open window. The only light came from the silver moon. The only sounds were flesh sliding along flesh, the occasional gasp or breathy moan, or the panting breaths of two young Aesir caught in the throes of passion._

_ Thor tried to tell himself he would only touch. Loki had wrapped his legs around Thor's hips, and they rocked against each other with a kind of fervor, and Thor could not get enough of the feel of Loki clinging to him, panting against his neck. His hands glided down Loki's spine without thought, his mead-addled head not doing its part in preventing anything more than completely inappropriate touching._

_ This was his little brother._

_ All he could think was, He's so beautiful. I want him. I've always wanted him._

_ Loki let out a thin, faint moan when Thor's hands found and spread twin half-globes of flesh, thumbs diving into the valley between and pressing against surprising heat. What little was left of Thor's mind vanished in a haze of lust. Wild eyes darted around Loki's room for anything he could use to ease his way._

_ He grabbed a small bottle off the bedside table. "Loki?" he panted. "Is this safe to use?"_

_ Loki gave it a quick glance before nodding. "Yes." He watched as Thor poured the oil onto his fingers, then held out his own hand._

_ The oil had a warm, spicy scent as Thor poured more. As his first finger delved into a place he doubted his brother had ever been touched, Loki reached down and began spreading the oil on Thor. The pleasure caused the elder to bow forward, pushing a second finger into Loki without thinking or warning. Loki gasped, his own fingers tightening on Thor._

_ "Slower," he hissed, "until I'm used to it."_

_ "Sorry," Thor whispered, pressing his lips to Loki's ear and sliding his fingers free._

_ While he prepared his brother, Loki never stopped stroking Thor. It was enough to drive him half mad with pleasure and want. Then, at Loki's gasp that he was ready, another flurry of movement had Loki flipped on the bed with Thor now pressed along his back, mouth latching onto his brother's neck as he buried himself in heat, heat, heat._

_Both of them moaned, and for long moments Thor didn't dare move. Of all the maidens he'd taken to his bed in drunken revelry, none had ever felt like this. The pleasure was interspersed with the knowledge that this was so wrong. He had just done something to his brother, his _brother_, that could never be undone. He carefully drew his hips back and then pushed forward, pleased to find his body back under control enough to start moving._

_Beneath him, Loki shifted to his hands and knees, which gave him leverage to meet Thor's lazy thrusts. Loath to have any space between them, Thor draped himself over Loki's back, which made his brother grunt._

_"You're heavy," the younger hissed._

_Thor just nibbled on his neck. "You feel wonderful," he offered by way of reply._

_That garnered what may have been a laugh from Loki._

_Then they were moving. Forward, back. In, out. A rhythm that came second nature to nearly all animals in the worlds. One that needed no thought and was just as easy drunk as sober. Perhaps more so. Drunk, there was no thought of consequences. Drunk, there was only the pleasure of the body, radiating from his groin outward._

_Loki undulated his slim hips, and, arching his back, managed to press himself even closer to Thor. Even through the alcohol clouding his higher reason, Thor still had enough sense to see to his partner's pleasure too. Sliding an arm under Loki, he palmed his brother's arousal._

_Loki hissed in a sharp breath, and Thor moaned when the velvet heat wrapped around him clenched in response to the touch. He bit down on Loki's neck, which made his brother moan. His hips drove forward with sudden urgency, arousal heightened by the sinuous way his brother moved. After several moments, Loki's whole body abruptly tensed and he let out the most delicious sound he'd yet made._

_"Nngh . . .Thor . . ."_

_"What," Thor panted, "was that?" The tight ring of muscle around him kept clenching, and it was driving him mad._

_"It . . . there's a . . ." Loki gasped, arms beginning to tremble, "inside men . . ."_

_That answer was relatively unenlightening, but Thor really didn't care. Whatever he was doing, he was apparently doing it right because Loki's whole body was shuddering in response. And the feel of his trembling reverberated through Thor in the most delightful way imaginable. In fact, he couldn't seem to stop groaning into Loki's neck. Had any man making love to anyone ever felt so good? The fact that it was so wrong just made it better._

_The sloppy movements of his hand between Loki's thighs had made his way quite slippery, and he had the most ridiculous desire to bring it to his lips to lick. He couldn't remove his teeth from Loki's neck, so he didn't bother. And the tension spreading across Loki's shoulders and back told of impending climax, so he redoubled his efforts to pleasure his brother. A low, sweet moan rewarded him, then warm fluid seeped over his hand in a steady flood. Thor's eyes squeezed shut when the muscles around him fluttered, so warm and enticing._

_Then Loki sagged toward the bed. Thor easily caught his weight, bearing his brother down onto the bed and bending one pale and perfect leg up. "Just a little longer, Loki," he breathed, the movements of his hips almost frantic._

_Loki nodded, his body lax and limp beneath Thor. It didn't take long before his own climax began, and Thor bit down even harder when it began. It spread from him in heated waves, whiting out his vision, then colors blossomed behind his eyelids. He tasted a sudden coppery tang, and the pleasure swept him away._

_When his woke, he found himself collapsed on his brother. Loki was still deeply asleep, and Thor felt a brief pang of guilt to see the ragged wound on Loki's neck. It was replaced with a completely inappropriate satisfaction. He'd marked his brother._

_Loki was his._


	2. Erasing the Past

**Two: Drastic Measures**

"I didn't want this."

In truth, Thor didn't know what he expected. He wasn't good at thinking. It made things overly complicated, often exposing things Thor simply would rather not know or think about. So he hadn't thought further beyond bringing Loki home. Hadn't at all considered what would happen then. How he would feel then. What he would do then.

He hadn't expected to feel so heavy. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much. To feel as though he'd somehow failed his little brother. He knew Loki blamed him, and he was beginning to blame himself. It was what drove him to make perhaps the most rash decision he'd ever made . . . or would make again.

**o0o**

"Are you Magnhildr?"

The woman looked up. She had hair so black it looked darker than black, a color so complete it swallowed the light and reflected none. Her skin was a strange pale grey shade, and her eyes were cold, frozen blue. They too swallowed the light. No shine. There were no lines on her face, her posture wasn't bent as though with great age, but she looked old. Older than Odin. Older than Borr. Older than anything in the entire Nine.

But then, from what his mother had told him, this woman might very well have been there at the beginning of it all.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Thor Odinson." Her voice gave the faintest hint of echo. She studied his face a moment. "People only come seeking me for one reason, and very few know my name or what I'm capable of. I would not have thought you to be among those few."

Sensing insult, Thor folded his arms. "I may not be the most studious warrior, but I am not stupid. Nor am I without resource."

She smiled. "You take offense where none was offered, prince. I simply meant I cannot fathom why you, of all people, would have a desire for my . . . skills."

"You have not answered my question," Thor said. "Are you Magnhildr?"

"I am." A pause. "Would you like to converse somewhere more private?"

"Yes," Thor said, offering his arm.

Her touch was cold. The pair walked through the village, most like an odd sight to any who would see, and definitely not the sort of company Thor might normally keep. She was very thin, and she stood almost a head taller than the prince of Asgard.

"How much do you know of my skills?" the woman asked presently.

"I know you were once called the keeper of time," Thor replied, "and that while your magical gift numbers exactly one, it is a powerful one."

"One that is exceedingly difficult to use," Magnhildr said, "making me ill inclined to use it." Clear warning.

Having had no idea what to expect, Thor felt worry tighten his gut. "Tell me."

They walked out of the village, and she settled herself on a fallen log. Her gaze on him was inscrutable. "I cannot simply travel through time as if it were a place," she said. "What I do is more akin to erasing time itself. This ability is not innate. It was created by myself and two others, and it wasn't quite what we thought it would be." She looked away toward the horizon.

"When I reset the clock, if you like that metaphor, I can never do so in that timeline again. The first time I used this power, I had to wait two-thousand years before I could use it again. The next, four-thousand. Then eight-thousand. Then sixteen and so on. I believe, in fact, that I may use it only once more before it will gutter out like a spent candle."

Her eyes came back to his face. "Tell me what you wish to accomplish, coming to me."

Thor sat beside her. "I . . ." Thor began, not even sure what to say. "I have wronged the one I love."

Magnhildr's eyebrows lifted. "A difficult thing to live with, to be sure," she mused. "But is it worth erasing everything to correct?"

"To me," Thor murmured. "Everything would have been different had I just _listened_. Opened my eyes. Been honest with myself. I look back and see my own selfishness setting in motion events that should never have happened. I had the power to stop them, then. I would give anything to right this wrong."

Silence fell between them, broken only by wind and birdsong. Presently, Magnhildr stirred. "Your heart is quite pure, my prince. Most come to me with selfish requests. Wishing their own lives better. Let me ask you something. What if you erase the past, and then everything turns out exactly the same?"

Thor shook his head. "I will make sure it does not. Nothing in the Nine could prevent me from ensuring that."

She smiled again. "Then rest assured. Erasing the past always changes everything." Rising, she paced in front of him. "To tell you the truth, using this power has never brought me peace or happiness. I am not opposed to giving the last of it to you, but I must ask. Are you absolutely _sure_ you want to do this? Things may not turn out for the better."

"Little could be done to make it worse," Thor said, and he meant that.

Magnhildr stopped, facing him full-on. "Then heed me well. Once it is done, it can never be undone, it can never be redone. You will have to live with the changes, even if you are not happy with them. If you wish to change the past for someone other than yourself, you must bring that person back through time with you, otherwise events will unfold exactly as they did before. Only you and this other person will have any memory of what happened, but even they will fade over time."

Thor simply nodded.

"One last thing, son of Odin," Magnhildr said, her frozen eyes glittering. "There are _always_ unforeseen consequences. Things you could never plan for, would never expect, will never be ready for. You may act in exactly the right way for things to unfold as you wish, but they will not. This is not a magic spell to make everything perfect."

Thor actually felt a small smile. "Of that I'm certain."

She chuckled softly. "Then take this. Use it when the time is right, and make sure you are touching the one you wish to bring with you. All you must do is think of the exact spot in time and space where you wish to be, and you will be there." She handed him what looked like a broken crystal.

"Thank you," he said, hoping he wasn't about to make the worst decision of his life.

"Don't thank me just yet," she said with a faint snort. As he turned to go, she put her hand on his arm. "I hope you succeed in mending your relationship with your beloved, Thor Odinson."

Thor felt a pang in his heart. "So do I."

**o0o**

Though the dungeons of Asgard had been designed to hold the most depraved and despicable with no chance of escape, Thor wouldn't put it past his clever little brother to figure a way out. Given enough time. Considering his sentence was the rest of his life, it was safe to assume he would have enough time. Thor hadn't really thought past bringing Loki home, but at first it had seemed only right that Loki should suffer the consequences of his actions.

Now, Thor wanted to undo it all. He felt he was to blame, and he didn't know how to fix it. A second chance seemed like just what both he and Loki needed. He was confident his brother would rather go back with him than rot in their father's dungeon for the rest of eternity. At the entrance to the dungeon hall, the two royal guards both gave him strange looks.

"My prince?" one queried.

Thor gestured to the door. "Open it. Then you may go. I won't be gone long."

Still looking surprised, they obeyed and opened the door. It closed behind him with a hollow boom, and Thor strode to the magically sealed cell where Loki sat. His brother wore simple breeches and tunic, which was a somehow jarring departure from his normal ornate armor that marked him the prince he was. On his lap was propped a heavy tome.

He didn't look up. "Have you come to gloat, Thor?" he said, turning the page. "How unbecoming."

"I haven't come to gloat, brother," Thor replied, palming the release switch for the magic barrier.

"You still call me that, after all I've done," Loki said, scornful, still not looking up. "Really, Thor. Will you ever stop being a fool?"

"Which of us is more foolish at this moment, Loki?" Thor demanded, low and a little angry. "I am not the one locked in a cell."

That finally brought Loki's eyes up off his page, and they held a hint of amusement. "If you haven't come to gloat, then why are you here? You're wasting my time."

"Oh? And have you some more valuable way to spend it?" Thor countered.

The faint amusement grew, buried though it was behind Loki's permanent smirk. "I am already locked up. Must I beg as well?"

"Stand up," Thor commanded.

Loki closed his book and stood, most likely out of curiosity than desire to obey. "Where are we going?"

Thor reached out and grasped Loki's thin wrist. "To start over."


End file.
